


Bathroom Break

by wildblueyonder6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clowns, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Series, Spanking, john's a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildblueyonder6/pseuds/wildblueyonder6
Summary: Did you ever wonder why Sam might be afraid of clowns? One of the famous Winchester's pranks gone awry. Parental spanking.





	

Carpet in their motel rooms was never really very nice but it always took a distinctively more ominous appearance when Dean found himself inches away from it, face down of his father’s lap.

“Dad, m’sorry.”

“You will be.”

Dean grunted and tried to shift his weight. He wasn’t terribly uncomfortable, he could fit across his father’s knees without too much problem but that didn’t mean he wanted to be there.

“What could possibly make you think that your idea to prank your little brother like that would be a good idea?”

Dean wasn’t sure if he was supposed to really answer that question honestly. It had been an awesome idea! Sammy had run screaming from the fake doll clown that Dean had rigged to drop into his little brother’s face while he was on the toilet.

Dean grinned just thinking of nine-year old Sam trying to run out of the bathroom, pants around his legs sniveling about clowns. 

He hadn’t plan on Sammy falling over his own damn jeans and cracking his head on the corner of the table. 

A sharp crack on his ass brought him back to the sad fact that he was indeed supposed to be contrite, not half giggling.

The sting also made him realize that he could honestly answer his father’s question…he supposed in retrospect, the prank was not a good idea considering he was getting his ass spanked over it. But as usual, Dean’s smart mouth took over before his brain could consider the ramifications.

“I didn’t think he would be dumb enough to fall over his own feet, Dad.”

There was a flurry of swats to his ass and Dean yelped just a bit.

“Still,” Dean added quickly “It was a bad idea, Dad. I’ve learned my lesson. At the time I thought it would be funny though.”

“I see nothing funny about your brother with a knot on his head and two steri-strips keeping the blood in his body instead of all over the hotel room.”

Dean snorted. Wasn’t even a bad cut…head wounds bled like a bitch.

“Do you think it’s funny now?” his father growled

 

Dean snuck a peek at Sammy who was sitting on the bed, head neatly bandaged and reading a book. Sam’s lips were pursed angrily and it was obvious that while he was not enjoying his brother’s predicament, he was also not at all concerned about the fact that Dean was getting his ass blistered not ten feet away from him.

Another volley of slaps to his ass caused Dean to wiggle a bit. A question? Dad had asked him another question. Dean wracked his brain to remember what he said. Spankings had that effect on him. A boy just couldn’t think clearly when the blood was rushing to his head and his ass was getting roasted. 

“Uh, no, sir. It’s not funny.” Damn the old man had a mean swing. “I wasn’t thinkin’ Dad! “

His father shifted Dean’s weight so that his ass was a little higher over one knee and then grabbed both belt and jeans to hoist him up a little more.

“Well, let’s see if we can get the butt to brain connection working again.” 

Dean gulped because that sounded like something that he did not want to participate in.

John Winchester than proceeded to smoke Dean’s ass – old school - using just his hand and Winchester determination. 

Fast, hard and loud. Dad’s spankings were always loud. Both because neither Sam nor Dean could keep their mouths shut and dad’s big hand striking either denim or skin seemed to resonate through whatever room the kid getting whupped happened to be in. 

The only good thing that could be said about Winchester ass kickings was that they didn’t last terribly long. There was no need to really as his dad was efficiency in action when it came to turning a lily white ass red.

Finally his dad stopped and hoisted Dean to his feet. 

“You apologize to you brother. “

“Yes, sir.”

Dean drug his arm under his nose and wiped a hand down his face. No he wasn’t blubbering like a baby. Just allergies or something.

He took the few steps over to Sam and then glanced at his father standing up against the doorway.

“Sammy, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you hurt.” 

Sam resolutely refused to look at Dean and kept his face on his book.

From behind him he heard his father clear his throat in warning.

Sam lifted his head and offered a blazingly hostile glare at his father. 

“Sam, let’s not make this a double header.” His father’s voice was a low growl. 

“Dad, how can you threaten to spank me when all I did was try to use the head!”

“Because I’m the Dad and accepting your brother’s apology means I can go get us some breakfast without having to worry that you two are gonna kill each other while I’m gone.”

Sam snorted but even Dean could see that Sam realized that pushing John Winchester this morning was not in anyone’s best interest. 

“Okay, okay! Dean, I accept your apology, even though I doubt you mean it.” The last part of the sentence was softer.

Dean hissed a bit as he gingerly sat his ass down next to Sam. 

“C’mon, Sam. I do mean it. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to scare you s’all.” 

“Dean, don’t we get scared enough doing the job? Must bodily functions now be the subject of terror?”

Dean laughed then. “Nah, I think most bodily functions are actually pretty cool. Well, unless it’s dad using the head and then…”

“Hey, watch it kiddo.” But Dean heard his dad chuckle behind him. “Okay you two, now that you’ve kissed and made up, I’m gonna go get something to eat.”

A quick glance to make sure that the salt lines were down and then Dad left, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Then it was just Sam and Dean. 

“So, does this mean that we aren’t gonna prank each other anymore?” Sam queried, still obviously a little put out over his interrupted bathroom break.

Dean arched a brow in Sam’s direction, “Hell, no. It just means that we have to make sure Dad is out of town.”

Sam sighed, then smile slow, “Dad does have a track record of running off so I’m good with that if you are. But just so you know it, paybacks gonna be a bitch over this one.”

Dean reached over and gently cuffed his brother. “Watch your mouth. You couldn’t begin to touch the master of pranks. Besides you have a weakness.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Weakness?”

“Yeah, clowns and midgets. “ 

“Yeah, well you’ve used clowns and it’s gonna be hard to find a midget but it will be easy as hell for me to find a rat.”


End file.
